1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a MOS type photoelectric conversion device using a MOS transistor is under active development. Along with an increase in the number of pixels of such a photoelectric conversion device, the pixel size is shrinking. As the pixel size shrinks, the area of the light-receiving surface of a photoelectric conversion unit (for example, a photodiode) in each pixel also decreases. This may decrease the sensitivity of the photoelectric conversion unit.
To cope with this situation, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-13061 discloses a technique of arranging an interlayer lens 502 on a passivation film 505 in the effective region without arranging a planarized film between them, as shown in FIG. 13. This makes it possible to decrease the distance between the interlayer lens and the photoelectric conversion unit as compared with a case in which an interlayer lens is arranged on a planarized film on a passivation film 505 (see FIG. 16 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-13061).
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-13061, the distance between the interlayer lens and the photoelectric conversion unit in the effective region is limited by the thickness of a multilayer wiring structure 506.